


Howlite Dreams

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just wanna make my bbys happy, Light Game of Throne mentions, Modern Character in Fodlan, Self-Insert Original Character - Freeform, fear the deer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: Reborn into the form of a Dragon commonly seen in Westeros, though different in stature, in the realm of Fire Emblem (namely Three Houses), a Self-Insert OC must venture through the realm of bloody war and ideals and create a new path for the ones they call family. Will this new path create discord, or will all be happy in the end?Note: Non-Canonical 6th Path, Modern Character Self-Insert OC, Black Eagle Starting Route, Light Roasting welcomed, Beta needed (maybe...)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning; This is a Self Insert Modern Character in Fodlan story. If you do not enjoy self-inserts, you do not need to read, however, if you have a criticism it will be welcomed so long as it is good. I will need a Beta, mainly to help with grammar, story writing, and whatever else. This path will (hopefully, I'm not 100% on how to go this route) lead to all three leaders surviving and fighting against Rhea and Those Who Slither (I seriously hate Rhea though, oml. She crazy)

Howlite Dreams  
Chapter One: Daisies

Some believe rebirth from death is to meet a god they cherish, or a god of the next world or realm their soul journies to. Some think of pain and loss of memory, and perhaps they freak out. In some rebirths, people are mutated in ways to their will or to the world's will. Some become monsters, heroes, or villains. I can say, in my case, that some might apply for me. At first, there was the pain of my death, a simple gunshot to the lungs and then to the brain. Then, white nothingness as my soul was transported somewhere, and then the tell-tale signs of fear, panic, and pain. 

My new body, hiding within some sort of protective shield, had changed. I couldn't see, my eyes barely develop past light sensitivity and being able to feel the cold or warmth of my surroundings. My arms were long enough to wrap around my body, my neck longer than usual with the tiny head tucked against my chest. A new muscle curled between my legs and above my head, protecting it should my protection crack or shatter above me. Legs twitch like I was in a dreamless sleep.

But I was actively aware, my brain going haywire to figure out what was going on. It was cold and strangely damp. I could still feel liquid below me, though I was able to breathe thanks to an air bubble. My brain soon connected some dots, though I was still adjusting to the situation. I was in an egg, I was some sort of... avian creature, perhaps something more, and I was reborn. In my mind, I chuckle darkly. How amusing, is it, that after all my wishes of getting out of my previous life that it finally happened, but not in the way I wanted to go?

What felt like years seemed to pass, though I couldn't tell due to the dark. I could feel my skin harden, something poking out of the back of my skull, my eyes being able to 'see' more, but it was still too dark to see anything. My legs grew stronger and larger. I felt like I was about to burst, but my instincts were still screaming at me that it still wasn't time yet, so I waited in this cold damp world I lived in.

And then it happened, warmth and shining light from above. My eyes, weak to the light as they were after however long I was, trapped in my shell, were forced close and my body curling up tighter in my shell as if to hide. The egg lifted from wherever it was hidden within (no doubt under something, dirt or otherwise). Despite the shell blocking any sensation of touch, I believed I could feel the warmth of a person's hand pressed against the rough outer layer.

Whoever picked me up was having trouble, though they quickly moved off, as if in a rush. I jumped around in my protective layers, not so happy with what was happening but willing to last it out. Finally, things stopped and sound like bubbles seemed to speak from outside. Then, another shifting from a hand to another. A hand caressing, smaller than the one that picked me up, feminine in nature.

I faded from the world after that, resuming my dreamless sleep as my egg was placed somewhere warm and soft, the light beaming down onto me as my shield was bobbled up and down gently, like as if we were on a boat or horse. My thoughts raced, wondering what kind of world awaited me out there- would it be harsh and cruel, soft and kind, or a mix of both?

Time seemed to pass slowly and cruelly, my thoughts slowing down and calming as I grew even more adjusted to my new situation. I was no doubt a beast or monster of some sort, somewhat avian in nature due to my arms being shaped like wings. Other than that, I would not assume more until I left this cursed prison. My dreams were about to come true, as the last of the yolk was devoured and my body became too big for my prison.

I pressed, testing my muscles in both wings and legs. The egg creaked, lines forming in front of me to shine more light through. I pressed ever harder, my legs pressing out as far as they could go, tiny claws piercing through the strong membrane as a small hole smashed through, letting me see very little of what I was laid in (or upon, really).

With enough strength, I managed to crawl my way out of the egg in a goopy wet mess onto something fluffy and soft, something immediately falling onto me and rubbing me dry, the touch of hands now able to be sensed for real, before the thing pulled away from my head, letting me see what was before me.

Now, imagine my shock, as the face of a young heroine, only seen and known in the realm of gaming (specifically the Switch) appeared before me, the floating somewhat invisible form of a sleeping gremlin hovering above her. Dark blue, almost black hair on her head... blue eyes... yes, it was Byleth, the Ashen Demon. Or, well, her kid-self of said Ashen Demon.

I felt a rush of fear and anticipation, knowing I had now intruded into the timeline of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, with purpose or not. I looked around wildly as if to reassure the part of my brain that was in disbelief that I was in a world where children would be forced to kill each other over ideas and truths.

It was for naught, for without a doubt, I was in the said realm of Fodlan, though probably not exactly Fodlan, if due to bits of talk with Jeralt during gameplay that they traveled around before coming back to Fodlan. I decided to take a good look at myself before I did anything else, and it was to my shock that I discovered my form.

I was on the bar with a 'somewhat avian' creature, though avian was far from the truth. In fact, it seems that something influenced me to become a dragon from Game of Thrones. Well, a wyvern, really, since Dragons have six limbs and wyverns have four- the wings and the legs. I was white in color, with flecks of red peckled on my chest. My wings had pink-red webbing, with the fins running down my tail (and assumingly my neck and back) being in the same shade, no doubt to become brighter in the future. 

I didn't have anything to see about my face, but I could assume I had features that would match the canonical features of Drogon and the likes, though it could change. I peered up at Byleth who looked down at me with an expressionless face, though it was filled with an emotion I could only name as awe and excitement to those trained to see such.

I was picked up, ever so gently, into her arms. My dew claws digging into her clothes, a smaller version of her professor years without the overcoat and not showing anything risky for a child. She turned as my head twisted around, seeing new sights I've never witnessed before (namely being a wooden house lit by only candles, with a wood furnace and feather/wool-filled bed in the corner.)

I blinked as the light breached my eyes, brighter than ever but my eyes quickly adjusting as my head turned to see who Byleth was approaching, which was Jeralt apparently. He seemed younger, not as ruffled in appearance as in canon. Sure, he had the hair and such, but his beard was barely there, and his wrinkles not as pronounced. He seemed to study me with narrow eyes as if to question my existence.

Sorry, Jeralt, but I don't know myself! I doubt Rhea even knows I exist anyways. Byleth came to a stop, her father reaching out to brush her bangs out of her eyes with a soft smile, "Well, then. It seems the egg hatched, though I didn't expect a wyvern to grow inside." he sighed, as if thinking of how hard it would be to raise me, somebody who totally won't fuck everyone's days up.

Byleth's palm rubbed down my spine, causing me to prickle up from the touch, unused to something touching me in so long, "Don't worry, I'll raise them myself. You don't need to fret, Jeralt." the soft voice of a usually silent protagonist breached the air, the wind falling silent as if to let the words be heard.

Jeralt shook his head, shrugging a heavyweight off his shoulders as he peered down at her, "Whatever you say kiddo, though make sure to keep an eye on it. Don't want it to hurt somebody, you hear? If anything bad happens to you, I will no doubt kill it where it stands." his eyes seemed to pierce my own as if to size me up. I gulped, feeling the muscles on the back of my head puff up.

Byleth huffed, "Don't scare them. They won't harm me, promise. I'll make sure of it." she nodded her head with a soft determination, her palm rubbing at my spine again, causing the same tingling but not as bad as it was before. Jeralt brushed his hand through the air as if to dismiss her, which she did, turning around and heading off back into the house.

As I passed by a glimmering sword, my eyes widened at the sight. I was no normal Drogon-lookalike, but so much different. Instead of fins on my neck, like his, there were elongated spikes like the Bewilderbeast from How to Train Your Dragon along with it (though spikier and sharper, not plate-like). Along with that, the horns that would've been in pairs of two were singular and were starting to curve around my head like a ram. My eyes were a bright bloody red, slit just so.

Why the fuck was I a Drogon-Ghost-Weirwood mix???? My brain broke down as Byleth put me to bed, myself passing out from the shock of discovery. Well, at least I knew where I was now...


	2. Angelite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of being a dragon in Fodlan... SI-OC will never get used it it, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely had to rewrite. It was a terrible chapter, so I decided I would do a few more chapters that'll show character growth and development before canon shows up, for everyones sake. Thank you for the kudos and such, but if youre able to leave a comment, please do so! I need to know what to improve on and gain ideas, after all.

Howlite Dreams  
Chapter Two: Angelite

The morning seemed to come slowly as my eyes peered open, light hitting my eyes. Across my body laid a small arm, a small hand laying on my wing. I lifted my head up, yawning, before realizing what I just thought. I peered back at my wing with wide eyes, then shook my head. Of course, everything was real. I peered to the other side and jolted my head back as I saw wide blue eyes staring at me.

Byleth rose up, stretching out her arms above her head with a silent yawn. Her hand landed on the spines along my back and rubbed down, the spines lifting up a bit in a shiver like action before lowering against my scales. Her eyes seemed to glimmer with more emotion than I was used to her canon counterpart doing, amusement hiding within before it disappeared from view as she moved off of the bed.

I turned my head to watch as she got dressed, not giving a care for the moment that she was undressing as I instead focused on lifting myself to my feet, my dewclaws helping me out immensely as I scrambled to the edge of the bed, struggling due to my claws getting stuck multiple times. Once I was able to get to the edge, I pushed myself off with my dew claws and adjusted my feet to slam on the floor, my wings landing afterward with the grace of a cat.

Byleth peered at me, something unsaid going through her brain until my belly gave off a roar, the spines on the back of my neck rising in surprise, then flattening with a blush, "Sorry." I apologized, though it came off as a squeak. Byleth huffed, "I'll get you some fish." she said softly, crouching to gently rub the crest of my head with her thumb, before moving away to grab a formerly unseen fishing pole and leaving.

Feeling lost, I sat there and looked at the door, the roaring hunger in my belly almost feeling like it was devouring me whole. I didn't even pay mind to Jeralt as he passed to and fro behind me, gathering things such as armor and weapons. Eventually, he had paused to look at me, a snort coming from his nose breaking the silence and causing him to gain my attention.

"I'm guessing you're waiting for the squirt, huh?" Jeralt spoke, eyes studying my features, "Huh, now that I look at you, you're no ordinary wyvern huh?" he muttered to himself, crouching to study me further. One-half of the spines along my neck rose, seeing how I was unable to raise an eyebrow, and a tilt of the head seemed to gain his attention.

Jeralt shook his head as he rose up, "Nevermind. Just don't raise a wing or claw against her and we'll be fine." he huffed, moving off. I watched him leave, then turned as the door opened, my head and spines lifting up at the sight of Byleth carrying a few large and small fishes. I let out a squeal, lifting myself onto my back legs.

Byleth looked like she was going to sneeze, though it smoothed out as she moved away, myself moving instinctively to follow, maw drooling with saliva at the smell of fresh fish. Usually, I was disgusted by such a fresh smell, but my new form had obviously changed how I felt about things. Namely, eating raw food despite my knowledge that dragons of Westeros usually cook theirs.

And yet, as I watched Byleth cut the smaller fish into smaller chunks and place them into a bowl to drop it onto the floor in front of me, I held no restraint. My head snapped forward once the bowl was in front of me and I quickly gobbled up the fresh kill without a problem, my head fuzzy from hunger so much that my human part didn't even have time to think.

By the time I was finished, I blinked my eyes up at Byleth who seemed amused at how fast I ate before lowering a bunch more diced fish into my bowl. This time, I slowed down as I ate and even though my human mind was working with me this time, I held no reservation against this. After all, it is food and survival is my goal now, not to be focused on the life of a mindless animal.

After that feast (well, what I compared to one), Byleth opened up a leather pouch which obviously contained liquid and poured it into the bowl, clear liquid that didn't smell like alcohol like I imagined dropping into my bowl. I imagine Jeralt and Byleth heated this water to get rid of anything bad before they drank... I dropped my head into the bowl and slurped, having a bit of difficulty but managing just fine.

Once satisfied, I lifted myself onto my back legs and moved my wings to and fro, like I was trying to fly, but really I was stretching my wing muscles to get used to flying like I've seen birds do online when I was still human. Resting my wing-arms to the floor, I studied my body once more. My scales, despite feeling strong to me, were still weak and not capable of warding off arrows or swords any time soon. My wing muscles were underdeveloped, and I was small, about the size of a bunny or a small turtle, maybe.

Suddenly, I am lifted into the arms of the one and only Byleth as she exited the house with her father, heading towards a horse. The horse was... strange. It was brown in color, but it had weird rabbit ears and was very... fluffy? It looked like a cross of a rabbit and a horse, really, and it reared its head as it spotted me, no doubt nervous because I was a dragon/wyvern. 

As Jeralt soothed the mount, Byleth placed me inside of a saddlebag attached to the saddle, my head peeking out just as Byleth hopped up and waited for her father who also hopped up once he was done calming the horse. I began to feel a bit nervous, the height making me a bit sick as I hid my head back into the saddle as it suddenly started to move again.

When the world stopped moving, I peeked out, eyes blinking at the sight of a village. People milled about, laughing and talking and generally being louder than I was used to. Byleth and Jeralt jumped off their horse and led it to a post, where it was tied up. Byleth reached out for me, digging me out of the saddlebag and allowing me to crawl onto her shoulder.

I looked around as the two walked off to a group of people, watching as people pointed me out. I also noted the dogs and cats roaming about, along with the occasional bird. It seemed peaceful in my view, and I blinked lazily as a result. Byleth came to a pause, gaining my attention as I looked at the group of people.

The group looked at me in awe, and some were even asking me how much I would cost if they sold my hide. Jeralt was quick to put down said mercenary, eyes narrowed. Byleth herself seemed upset, lifting a hand to press against my neck.

Suddenly, everyone stopped as Jeralt looked at Byleth, "So, what's the critters name, squirt?" he asked. Byleth glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "Shiverwisp." she responded, nodding her head as if to assure of her decision. "Shiverwisp it is." Jeralt chuckled, and then time resumed as the others went on their day.

Shiverwisp, huh?


	3. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiverwisp learns how to breathe snow/ice. Development! Mwhahaha. And then a ghost Sothis appearance.

Howlite Dreams  
Chapter Three: Turquoise

Byleth and Jeralt saw it fit that I come with them for the first job (well, my first) outside, the said job to take out some wolves that were bothering the village. I blinked my eyes and let out a squeaky chirp, my head giving a bob as if I understood what was being said. Now, I was clinging to Byleth's shoulders as she rode behind Jeralt on his mount, watching the forest go by and watching the mercs behind us.

Suddenly, we came to a half. I could hear the growls of canines, and I perked up, the spikes along the back of my neck rising up as I let out a hiss, flaring out my wings like some sort of instinct to make myself bigger took over my mind. The mercs behind us formed up, hopping off their horses as Jeralt and Byleth did the same, although Byleth was more careful because I was on her shoulder.

All at once, the woods became silent. My spikes were still raised, and wings still fanned out as my head darted around, mouth half-opened and eyes widened to catch sight of the foul four-legged creatures. Jeralt suddenly unsheathed his blade at the same time a large white wolf leaped out of the bushes, fangs bared to bite his throat out. A single swipe of his sword leads to blood dancing into the sky as the wolves' neck was cut open, the beast landing on the floor. 

Then action resumed, wolves of all sizes leaping out at the mercs, myself being thrown off of Byleth once one notices she is around. I scrambled onto my legs and turned around with my fangs bared and a wild and feral hiss leaving my mouth as I leaned back onto my two legs as if it would make a difference, to threaten the obviously larger wolf before me. It seemed to snort in a burst of laughter like manner, and time seemed to pause at it lunged its mouth at me, wide daggers ready to snap my neck.

I felt a growing cold in my stomach, dread building up. Would this be how I would die? No, I refuse to die here- not to a wolf. In slow motion, my jaw opened and a burst of cold bursts out, the cold in my stomach lessening little by little as a jet of ice-cold snow burst into the wolf's mouth, causing it to jolt back in shock with a yelp, rubbing its jaw in surprise at the cold.

Another burst of snow, colder and harder than before, jetted from my mouth at the beast. Its entire face started to freeze up as the snow built up, the wolf trying desperately to get the snow off, only for whatever was dug off to regrow as I continued to pile snow breath after snow breath. Soon, the wolf passed out on the ground and I leaped at it, snapping my tiny teeth at its neck and tearing at fur until I could get to the throat, ripping it open in a desperate attempt to live.

The wolf made no sound, and all sounds of battle had stopped. Lifting my head up, I saw everyone staring at me in shock, Byleth herself looking please as she moved over to pick me up, the smell of what I could assume as fear coated her slightly, but a new coating of relief had covered the smell with time.

The other mercs burst into questions, though Byleth refused to answer and myself unable to answer. Eventually, Jeralt had to shove them off and order them to gather as much from the wolves as possible, tossing a couple of intact wolves over the back of his mount as Byleth climbed on. 

Once each wolf was secured, we returned to the village and the leader of said village, an old man and woman, was waiting for us with a bag of coin. After handing the wolves to the people and gaining the coin bag, the group left and returned to the same cabin I was hatched in. Byleth jumped down and entered swiftly, and then I realized I was starving. Like I didn't just eat hours ago.

I blinked as my stomach roared at me for food, watching as Byleth was quick to get one of the other fish she left in some salt ready for me to eat, quickly cutting and reusing the same bowl from this morning, not that I cared much about that part. As soon as she dropped it onto the floor, I was into the bowl and eating as much as I could in as short of a time as possible, even going as far as to lick the bowl clean and looking up for more.

Byleth, as usual, was amused, but she shook her head. No more? Seriously? I gave off a disappointing squeak and looked around for something to do, though quickly gave up and began to knaw at the leg of the table in boredom, though that was stopped quickly as Byleth picked me up and brought me to the bed.

I squeaked as I was dropped, rolling onto my back and kicking my little legs up at her, making her face scrunch up as if she was trying not to laugh as she wiggled her fingers at my chest. My attention turned to said finger and tried to get my head to snap at it, only to fail as it was too hard to reach. 

Damn fingers... I manage to latch my dew claws onto her sleeves, pausing her in her steps. I looked up at Byleth triumphantly, only to be smothered in kisses. I let out a squeal, like as if I was dying, but I didn't refuse the affection. My eyes, however, were caught on the somewhat visible form of Sothis, who was... awake and staring back at me???

I looked kinda shocked, but she quickly waved her hands as if to not have me fucking screech my voice out. She put a finger over her lips as if to hush me, which I snorted to and turned to watch as Byleth moved back and rolled me back over onto my chest, myself lifting up to turn and watch as she lifted a blanket up to smother us both under scratchy thin blankets.

Oh boy, what did I get into this time...


	4. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiverwisp's Adventures Part 1 starring dead deer and sheep
> 
> No humans were harmed in the making of this chapter
> 
> probably

Howlite Dreams  
Chapter Four: Amethyst

There are three things that cause a dragon to grow to the size of Drogon. Food, Freedom, and Love. Probably Love, not actually sure if it's three or if it's two really, but I assume all three since, in the span of a couple of weeks, I've grown enough to become a ride for Byleth. Since she was still at least 6-7 years old, I was about the size of a medium to large size dog, though I was still having trouble flying.

See, flying is difficult to do when you don't have a single good reference to jump off of. Namely, bats. With the amount of time the Mercenary group spends traveling, not once have we step inside a cave for whatever reason, so thus no bats. That means I've had to watch birds, which have different wings from me. 

So when all of a sudden we go to a well-off city with fucking wyverns flying about, I was finally able to learn, and hell Byleth seemed to notice something change as I spent my time staring at the sky, watching Wyverns fly about to and fro from one point to the other. The way they flew was weird, as they sort of grasp at the air, unlike a bat, but I was able to formulate a plan to fly based on that.

So while everyone was asleep, I would be on the top of the inn or some houses, flapping my wings while running around like a wild chicken, no doubt causing some unrest, though it was not all for naught. Eventually, within the span of a few days after reaching the city, did I finally fly. Flying was such a large achievement for me, mainly because it allows more freedom.

Said freedom is harder to come by as Jeralt's Mercs have become more noticeable and thus more jobs come by, thus I will be forced to go along with them. I honestly didn't want to, as I had some urge within me to explore. Some days I would find myself looking longingly for the horizon. Despite my longings, though, as I look back to Byleth, my eyes would soften only for her. I wouldn't want to leave her if I could, I think to myself some nights, though I continue to be more restless.

Along with the issue of freedom, food has been hard to come by mainly because I've grown so large that fish itself can't satisfy me. Some days I do starve because I wasn't able to fly away from the Mercs to hunt for myself, or I simply am not able to eat as much as I should. Thus, when the next couple of weeks and I don't grow as much, I knew something was up. My stomach rumbles even now...

On another note, I've noticed that Sothis is more awake now, and Byleth herself seems to know she is around. I wonder if this is evidence that this Byleth has come back from another timeframe to go down another route. I kept this in the back of my head as I ignored the floating gremlin that followed Byleth wherever she went, although that was by force really, seeing how Byleth had the Crest of Flames connected to her heart.

Now, I look longingly at the Horizon, my chest tight and stomach roaring with an aching hunger. It is night time, and I lay outside in the dark due to my size taking up space compared to the humans inside the tavern, which laid in the middle of nowhere. As I look back at the tavern, I know what I must do. With shaking breaths, like I was crying, I lift myself into the sky, angling towards the North.

As I flew, everything seemed to go faster to me, like as if time slowed while I was around Byleth and Jeralt's company. I learned to hunt thanks to wild falcons and hawks, diving down to grasp deer or even sheep from fields with my talons and then suffocating them with my ice breath, which has improved from soft-to-hard snow to actual ice. My stomach is no longer half-empty or empty, and my growth has begun again as my Freedom and Hunger was satisfied.

I felt a bit like Drogon, however, even as I am further North than usual. Sometimes I get glimpses of the ocean in my flights and in other great cities with pegasi and wyverns flying around. I learned to avoid the cities, seeing how I nearly got pierced with lances the first couple times, though my underbelly had hardened enough that even arrows couldn't pierce it.

Sometimes, after a good month or so have taken me away from Byleth, I find myself flying back South, trying to look for her. Sometimes I wouldn't be fruitful and end up finding nothing, and others I would find hints or even sightings of them before it disappeared from sight. At night, I would scream and cry to heaven as my heart broke one by one, unending loneliness settling in my gullet.

I became more drastic as a result, sometimes going days or weeks without food as I went on a wild hunt for Byleth and Jeralts company, until finally, I found them again, early in the day in fact. They were just setting up, and I spotted Jeralt and Byleth talking. A floating Sothis noticed me, and opened her mouth, saying something I couldn't hear and would ignore anyways as I shot downwards with a roar at Byleth.

I would never forget Byleth's look of shock and happiness at the sight of a white wyvern/dragon flying down at her, nor the touch of her arms around my neck as she hugged me tightly, or even the smell of her natural fragrance, the smell of steel and old and well-used books. She would back off from me and scold me for the days afterward, though she never kept me close afterward, not that it mattered much.

With her company, I began to feast more often, though I kept nearby. My growth expanded enough to where she could ride me even as an adult, though I wished sometimes I would stop growing. It wasn't even a year yet and I was about the size of a horse. Byleth had even gotten a personal saddle made for me, the leather softened by rabbit fur and sheep wool, making sure it didn't chafe on the scales, said leather wrapped around my chest and stomach with clasps, the saddle flat and long to allow Byleth to lay down or sit up.

The only thing lacking from said saddle were the horns, which Byleth didn't really need as I had two spines right in front of the said saddle to allow her to 'steer' me if she wanted to, though she tended not to and allowed me to do what I wanted most of the time. As a result of this saddle, though, I was able to bring her along with me on hunts, or even come down with a sneak attack from above, slaughtering bandits and such with claws, breath, and sword.

Basically, Byleth became a Wyvern Knight way too early in this world, and she nor Sothis seemed to care much for whatever waves I've possibly caused, no doubt having been spoken about when we were younger. Sometimes I would look at Sothis and she'd look back at me with a soft look, almost saddened. I know not why she is sad, nor can I ask. I am a beast, and I will act like such.

After all, I've long since accepted... accepted the fact that I am a monster, a beast and an unchained hurricane about to wreak havoc on this world. That leads to my mains goals now...

1\. Lead Byleth down a new path  
2\. Destroy the fuck out of Rhea, which should be easy with how fast I grow. I'll probably be about the size of Drogon if not larger by the time it happens.  
3\. Scout out Those who Slither locations and nuke 'em. Not completely, just enough for them to scurry in fear like ants with a magnifying glass.  
4\. Make sure the kids are shipped tf out of each other. I absolutely ship Byleth and Edelgard, so that's a big must-do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter... I can say that a few years will pass to focus on Shiverwisps goals aimed below, but also to have them encounter some important characters before canon (cough children cough) 
> 
> Leave a comment for suggestions or even a quick flame!


	5. Reboot Coming Soon!

I've decided to completely re-write and redo this story, starting it off a lot more AU-ish than this fic, although same concept of Human-Become-Dragon, just a lot more different.

First Chapter is up!


End file.
